


The Secret

by TSsweets13



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, married, witch!oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: William T. Spears is a man of few pleasures one of which is the secret he holds near and dear to his heart. He loves this secret more than anything in the world. And the best part is no one knows. Especially not Grell.
Relationships: William T. Spears / Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

How could a man like William Spears unwind? That was a question so often asked by both Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox, the two reapers he was doubtedly closest to. William it seemed wasn’t close to anybody. He was a workaholic who didn’t care about anything but the proper procedures. After all how else would he have risen up the ranks so quickly and so well. There wasn’t a red mark in any of his Personnel files. He was a model reaper. A reaper by which others should strive to be. But a personal life? Grell and Ronald both doubted he had such a thing or had even heard of one. 

William lived for one thing and one thing alone, the job. 

\--

“Oh William~” Grell crooned as he made his way into the office of his fellow reaper, “How about you join me for a drink after work.” 

“Grell, I would rather pluck my tongue out with my own death scythe.” he said. 

“You’re no fun.” Grell pouted. 

\--

“Oi William, the girls in the Secretarial department are having a get together with a few of the collections division, would you like to come. It should be a good time.” Ronald offered his superior one afternoon. 

“No thank you Ronald, i’ve no interest in such a party.” William said. 

“If you’re sure.” The younger reaper sighed. 

\--

Yes William didn’t do much outside of work, especially not with his fellow reapers. He went straight home. He was no fun according to the more playful Ronald and the eccentric Grell. They didn’t understand it. Everybody needed to unwind. 

But what they didn’t know, and really should, is every man (even reapers) have their secrets…

\--

William was a man of simple pleasures. He liked to get a job done well, the sound of the pen clicking ‘completed’ over a person’s name and photo, the reel of a human’s cinematic record, perfectly filed paperwork, and slipping off his gloves at the end of the night. Why did that bring him so much pleasure? Because slipping off the gloves allowed him to slip that golden band back onto his fourth finger as he headed home to the woman who wore a matching band. Yes, he was a man of simple pleasures, and the most simple and best of them all was going home to the wife nobody at the office knew he had. 

\--

Tonight William had had an awful night at work, cleaning up yet another of Grell’s messes. He knew he was going to be late home, he was just glad that his wife was an understanding woman. She always worried when he arrived home so haggard from one of these days. She just wanted to take all of his stresses away, and if anyone could it would be her, his beloved, his Salacia. 

He was walking out of the office to the area where he would teleport and was slipping his gloves off when he heard Ronald calling to him. He turned and entertained a small conversation before walking away and teleporting away after denying yet another invitation out, he just wanted to spend the evening alone with his wife. Of course Ronald didn’t know that. 

As he landed outside his home he slid his ring onto his bare hand and walked inside. Salacia heard him enter and walked into the hall. 

“William, how was your night?” she asked as she did every night. 

“Grell.” was all he said. 

“Oh dear.” Salacia said, “Well, let me finish with dinner and I will help take all those stresses away.” 

Dinner was eaten with pleasantries of her day and then they retired to the bedroom. She stripped her clothes away and smiled at her lover and husband. 

“What’s your safe word?” he asked in a stern voice. 

“Scythe.” she purred out. 

“Good girl.” he said as he pulled out a length of rope and began to bind her hands together and toss her back on the bed. 

Yes she would take all of his stresses away, like every night. 

\--

Grell walked over to Ronald who looked like he had seen a ghost. “Hey Ronnie-kins, everything okay?” he asked. 

“I know why he never comes out with us.” Ronald said in a shell shocked voice. 

“He just is a stick in the mud.” Grell said. 

“No, it’s more than that, way more. I saw his hand without a glove on it...there was a tan line...on the fourth finger of his left hand…” Ronald said. 

“He’s married?” Grell exclaimed. 

“He’s married.” Ronald said. 

\--

“Ten sir!” Salacia cried out as the crop he held came down on her ass once more.

“Good girl.” William praised and walked forward using his abilities to sooth her stinging rear as he took her hair into his hand and kiss her hard, “Good girl’s get rewards.”

She whimpered. 

They both had no idea in their games that their secret marriage wasn’t so secret anymore. But William was sure to find out, first thing the next morning. But for now…

He undid his pants and pulled out his large weeping cock. He pressed it at her entrance and pressed inside her from behind. 

“William!” she cried out. 

“Oh Salacia.” he groaned. 

He let her adjust and began to thrust slowly. He loved to fuck her slowly. He loved to make it last. It always seemed to be better when he did so. He kissed along her spine as he did so. He loved her and always would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is revealed.

Salacia kissed her husband as he left for work. “Have a good day. Try to at least.” she said sweetly.

“I will try. I love you.” William said with one of his rare smiles reserved only for her.

“I love you too.” she said smiling sweetly. 

With one more kiss he was off, his ring gone and gloves on. Nobody would be any the wiser. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his lovely wife. It was that he didn’t want to expose her to the likes of Grell or Ronald, she was too pure to perfect for that. 

When he walked in he could sense something was up. He could sense the mood shifting. Ronald and Grell immediately stopped talking. Probably plotting another way to fail and get him out of the office. But today...today just felt different. 

William greeted them with a nod and they both smiled like they knew something he didn’t. He rolled his eyes. Idiots. He went into his office and set his briefcase down. Hopefully he would have no overtime tonight. He began to go through his morning paperwork before the collections side of his reaping duties began. Unlike his colleagues he relished in his work and always got started right away, he had no time for idle chit chat. He had no idea how they did, with the workload he provided them with. 

—

It was lunchtime before he saw Ronald or Grell again, a good day in his books. He was going through his end of week reports when They both walked in smirks on their faces. He sighed. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

“We were wondering if you were free this evening, to celebrate it being the end of the week we were going to get some drinks, Care to join us?” Ronald asked. 

“Come on William, it will be fun~” Grell crooned.

William sighed and shook his head, these two never learned. “No, thank you. I would rather not.” He said. 

“Why?” Grell asked with a signature pout. 

Before William could answer Ronald said something that made the senior reaper’s blood rush to his ears, “Come now Grell, maybe he just wants to get home to the little woman.” He’d been caught. 

Both of the other reapers grinned like mad at each other then at him. They had him. 

“How on earth…” he began. 

“Did we figure it out?” Ronald said, “Easy. The tan line on your finger under your glove.”

“So workaholic William has a wife.” Grell said, “I have to admit I’m jealous.” 

William sighed, “What goes on outside of working hours is my own business.” 

“Yes. But we’re your friends.” Ronald said. 

William felt his eye twitch. He knew where this was going. 

“So when can we meet this mysterious woman who has captured the eye of our resident team leader~?” The eccentric redhead asked with a dramatic hair flip. 

Bingo. 

“If you want to meet her that is up to her, now. I prefer to keep my personal and professional life separate.” William said in a growl. 

Ronald clapped, “Alright. Just let her know we don’t bite. Wait do we know her already?” He asked. 

“I will pass that along.” The raven haired reaper said dryly, “And no. Now get out.” 

Ronald and Grell left his office laughing and chatting while he felt his head pounding. He pulled the ring from his pocket and turned it in his hand. _Oh Salacia, I’m sorry for what you will most likely be subject to. My sweet open minded girl._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple has the other reapers over for dinner.

When William arrived home he was dragging the weight of the world and Salacia could see it. She hurried to him with a warm embrace. 

“I don’t even have to ask. I know today was bad.” She said. 

“They know. Ronald And Grell they found out about you. About us.” William said taking hold of her hands and kissing them. 

“Oh.” She said sadly, William always hated the idea of those two finding out about her for what she was. 

She was not a reaper. Of course. And she understood that because she understood him. So she accepted it. 

“Oh dear, how on earth. You are always so careful to keep us separated from work.” She said. 

“Ronald stopped me last night at the gates and saw my tan line.” William explained. 

Salacia sighed. “What now?” She asked worried, they had no contingency plans. 

“They want to meet you.” He said. 

Of course they did. After a moment of thinking she nodded. 

“Okay.” She said. 

“Okay?” He asked. 

“Yes, okay. We’ll have them for dinner and show them our marriage and they can like it or lump it.” She said crassly. 

He chuckled. He kissed her temple. 

“Okay.” He said. 

—

So the next week Grell and Ronald were welcomed into the immaculate home of William and Salacia Spears by the smiling young woman. She wasn’t going to let her nerves show at all. Even if her stomach was full of butterflies she wouldn’t let it be seen. 

Grell was surprised to find a true redhead at the door. Silver eyes wide with kindness and welcoming. She didn’t seem bothered by their eccentricities. 

Ronald was stunned to find a non-reaper at the door. She was smiling as though she were welcoming a normal person. It was odd. She was acting like she wasn’t welcoming in divine beings that she wasn’t married to a reaper. 

To be honest that bit shocked Grell as well. 

William could sense that and hoped that his wife wasn’t picking up on those emotions like she did with most emotions of every being around her. But he knew that his wish probably wouldn’t be granted. 

—

Dinner was on the table and the four beings sat around it eating pleasantly. Or it appeared pleasantly. There were judgements being passed from the two reapers meeting their colleague’s wife for the first time the entirety of the meal. And that seemed to lower the mood of the wife ever so slightly. But only her husband could tell such a thing was happening. 

Finally the other shoe dropped and Grell couldn’t hold their tongue any longer, “I just don’t understand this. Do you understand what you’ve married?!” They exclaimed. 

To any outsider that question would seem to be aimed at the non-reaper, but no, she knew better that question was aimed at William. And that was the last bit of judgement the young woman could take. She glared with all the fires of hell in her eyes it seemed. 

“Yes he does.” She said with venom, “As do I. We knew before we were married and we love each other in spite of and for our differences.” She stood up and slammed her napkin onto her plate, “So if you both are going to continue to sit here and judge me based on your preconceived notions then you can just get...out...of...my...house!” With that last word she threw her arms down dramatically and the door to the dining room burst open as the candles went out. 

She wasn’t a reaper but she wasn’t human either. 

William stood and embraced his wife in the most tender of ways. A sight that struck both other reapers to their core as they witnessed the usually so stern reaper lift the young witch’s hands and kiss over her wedding band and speak such soothing words. 

“It’s alright, my dear, breathe.” He said knowing what happened when his empathic witch lost control of her emotions. 

She nodded doing as he said. He turned on his colleagues and glared. 

“I break my code and invite you into my home and my wife cooks you dinner and you upset her like this. Have you no shame nor tact?” He said, “You need only ask how we met and you would have learned how and why we fell for each other. Dear Salacia does love to talk about that night.” He said in his darkest tone. 

“I’m...im so sorry.” Grell said, unsure of this development. 

The pair of reapers were soon dismissed from the home. They promised to behave better if they were ever invited back. And that was a big if. Salacia was big in second chances but it took a long while to get there. That left the pair of lovebirds alone. William wrapped her in his arms. 

“I am so sorry Grell upset you so.” He said. 

“It’s alright, my love.” She said, “You had no idea that would happen.” 

He sighed and shook his head, “Still, let me make it up to you. Tonight let me start with the reward.” He offered. 

Salacia giggles and shook her head cupping his cheeks and kissing his lips, “Good girls may get rewards, but in bed I am never good right away. Besides...I need the release just as much as you do. Please give it to me.” She breathed. 

William smirked a bit as he let her lead him into the bedroom. She was perfect for him. In all ways. Truly perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia has a surprise for her husband.

It had been a few months since that infamous dinner. Now the whole office knew if William’s marriage, something he had always dreaded. Coworkers stopping by to ask him “How’s the wife?” and other inane questions. Oh, how he hated those small talk moments he was being dragged into. They distracted him from his work, and that could mean staying later, which would mean less time with his beautiful Salacia. 

And as for Grell and Ronald...after that dinner they had both been on their best behavior. But, that didn’t stop THEM from asking about Salacia and her well being; though, in their case, William suspected, there was a bit of groveling in their inquiries. So those two he occasionally indulged. 

They still hadn’t been back to the house nor had Salacia invited, nor entertained the idea of inviting them back for dinner. She was one for giving second chances, yes, but in her own good time. That was something William respected about her, she wasn’t a doormat. 

—

“My dear you look ravishing today.” William said as he walked in the door to their bedroom to find his beloved wife dressed up for their monthly night out. 

He didn’t get much time off so when he had a day off they made something of it. And a night at the theater was just what the doctor ordered. Salacia fixed her pearl earring and smiled at him. 

“Why thank you, my love.” She said.

William walked over and spun her making the ocean blue dress she wore swish about her hips. “You look almost as lovely as the night we were wed.” 

She flushed and leaned up pecking his cheek, “I love you.” She said. 

“And I love you.” He said. 

Nobody but her ever saw this side of him. Nor the side that came out in the evenings. 

“I almost want to forego the play and stay home just to ravish you.” He purred nuzzling her nose. 

Her flush was as red as her lips. 

“Oh my, oh William…” she breathed. 

William only smirked at her shyness. He knew she was only shy right now. 

—

Breathing heavily Salacia rolled over into her husbands chest. Her hips were bruised with his grip prints and she was thoroughly satisfied. She kissed his jaw. He kissed her temple. 

“Amazing.” She breathed. 

“You’re the amazing one.” He said. 

She rolled onto her stomach and looked at him, really taking him in again. Hair a mess (highly unusual) ((from her gripping it so tightly)), double irised green eyes shining with love and amusement, a small smile on his thin (but still so kissable) lips, glasses perched on his nose, and a small hickey on his neck, (he’d use his powers to cover that up at the office), in short he looked perfect to her. She smiled softly and pecked his lips. 

“I love you William.” She said, she was practically glowing as she said it. 

“I love you Salacia.” He replied tucking a red curl behind her ear. 

“Is something on your mind?” He asked.

“I just feel so lucky.” She said with a smile. 

“I’m the lucky one.” He said, “You’re perfect. With those silver eyes, that red hair, your perfect body...I married a beauty. With a mind to match. You are smarter than most men. And unafraid of that fact. You make me feel like the luckiest reaper in the world.”

“Oh William.” She was tearing up a bit at his declaration, “You secret romantic, you.” 

She kissed him again and held his cheeks as she did so. She was so lucky to have him. And she was only getting luckier. 

“William, I have news.” She said softly when she broke away. 

“What is it, my dear?” He asked softly. 

“I went in for my annual check up and found out the other day. I’m pregnant.” She said with a small smile, they had talked briefly about one day expanding their little family, “You’re going to be a father.” 

William stared at her a moment while those words sunk in. Then the happiness overtook him. He dug a hand into her hair and kissed her passionately. He couldn’t believe it. He was truly the luckiest reaper in the world. 

When their kiss broke away he stared at her and said, “I love you so much Salacia Spears.” He said. 

“I love you too, William Spears.” She chuckled. 

“And I already love our child, more than anything.” He said with a wider smile than was typical. 

The last time she saw him smile like that was when he said ‘I do’ on their wedding night. That just made her smile gently and kiss him again. He held her close as she cuddled up for bed. 

The only dour thought that crossed his mind as he drifted off to sleep that night with his beloved and now pregnant wife in his arms was now he would eventually have to tell Ronald...and Grell! Damn.


End file.
